Together Alone
by Chloe1081
Summary: "Who are you?" the enchanted man asked, staring at her. She licked her bottom lip alluringly, 'Blair," she replied. He smirked and pursed his lips. "I'm Chuck Bass."
1. Chapter 1

Writen by Chloe Coates and her sexy friend Emily Bennett

disclaimer: I dont not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters (sadly)

* * *

**Together Alone**

1349

The midnight darkness enveloped the dark alleyway in its clutches, trapping the world in a seemingly never ending silence. Footsteps echoing, a blonde teenager hurried down the alley, unintentionally speeding up in fear. Despite the fact that he came this way every night after working, something about this particular night didn't seem completely right. Stopping in an intersection-like junction in the middle of four tall buildings, he stared around in panic, sensing that he was not, in fact, alone in the silence. Confirming his fears, a figure stepped out of the shadows to his left, slowly stepping forwards. The boy squinted, trying to determine who it was.

"Hello?" he called warily, watching the figure glide towards him. The lack of response from the unknown person struck the boy with a fresh load of terror. He began backing away from the figure, turning with haste and half jogging down a new alleyway. The pursuer's footsteps sped up behind him, forcing the boy to break into a sprint. After a few seconds he heard his chaser gain on him and he spun around in time to see the figure flying towards him in the air, hurtling into his body in a bone-crushing crash, then everything went black.

Red eyes glinting, his skin shining in the sudden exposure of moonlight, the attacker kneeled beside his victim, a wild grin appearing on his fanged teeth. He leaned forwards, pressing his mouth to the unconscious boy's neck. Just as he was about to take his first bite, someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind him. He stood up quickly, trying to appear nonchalant and as though he had simply come across the boy and had nothing to do with his current condition. A malicious, yet beautiful woman sat on the edge of a nearby dumpster, staring down at the situation with a child-like interest. The man stared at her in confusion, it was obvious that she was anything but human, but it was still a shock to find another of his kind. She swung her legs and leaped gracefully off of the dumpster, striding forwards and standing next to the bewildered man. She leaned down next to his victim and inhaled deeply, then turned to glare up at the man. "This was my dinner," she snarled, her voice hinting a trace of humour. He shook his head as she pulled him out of his dream-like state and shrugged in answer.

"Oh well," she looked back down at the boy as he whimpered, eyes fluttering open. He groaned and looked up at her with a mixture of fear and plead. "Please," he choked, throat gargling horribly. With a flick of her wrists the woman snapped his neck to an unnatural angle and the boy's entire body went lax. As she leaned down with her mouth open to repeat the man's earlier actions, she stopped as he had and stood up.

"Who are you?" the enchanted man asked, staring at her. She licked her bottom lip alluringly, 'Blair," she replied.

He smirked and pursed his lips. "I'm Chuck Bass."

2006

Blair strode purposely down the streets of New York, relishing at the sound of her Gucci shoes clicking against the pavement. Silently acknowledging the thick rain clouds hovering above the city, she quickened her pace, not because she was all that worried about getting caught in the rain, but it was a human trait to not enjoy the feeling of water gushing down onto you and soaking your clothes and skin to the core, and if she was going to fit in society she had best act like human's do. Blair was pulled out of her trance as a long black limo pulled up beside her. The last tinted window slowly rolled down to reveal an angelic man, who then leaned out of the vehicle to come face to face with her amused features. "Fancy seeing you here," he said in a sing song tone. She rolled her eyes in response. "Stalking me Bass?"

"You know I only follow the pretty ones" he stated with a smirk.

"It's a wonder you didn't get a masters degree in cheesy pick-up lines," she retorted.

"What have you got there?" he changed the subject, gesturing to the multiple bags in Blair's hands. She followed his gaze and then looked up with a playful smile, "only a little something for tonight."

"I hope it wasn't too expensive, knowing you it's bound to end up covered in blood."

"There's a time and place for that kind of talk," she said, anger and annoyance hinting in her voice.

"Which, according to you, is never. Do you want a ride?" he paused, eyes glinting mischievously, "In my limo of course."

"Don't be such a perv Chuck," Blair rolled her eyes, and then she accepted his offer, climbing into the backseat of the sleek machine. Chuck slid sideways as she sat down on the elegant leather seat, pulling the door shut behind her. It was courteous for the man to allow the woman into the vehicle first, but Chuck Bass was never one to play by the rules. He watched as Blair crossed her legs temptingly, silently admiring her dark hair falling in waves of curls down her shoulders. Looking up the length of her slim body he met her gaze, staring lustfully into her brown eyes. It was necessary for both of them to wear contact lenses when they went out, as red wasn't a primary eye colour and would most probably receive some odd looks from passersby, but Chuck preferred when he was able to gaze into the dark crimson eyes,

discovering and wondering what the secrets hidden within them were.

"You're drooling," Blair chortled, snapping him out of his dream-like state. He grinned and shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're so wonderfully beautiful."

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment and pretend that you're not trying to seduce me with your charm"

"Is it working?" he asked jokingly but still slightly curious.

"Oh look, were here" she said hurriedly, getting out of the limo and closing the door.

"Waldorf" he called after her through the window. Blair turned on her heel to face Chuck.

"You're avoiding the question," he grinned.

"See you tonight Bass" Blair turned and strutted towards the entrance of the hotel.

Chuck watched her in till she was completely out of sight, captivated by her beauty and the way her hips swayed when she walked. He noted that her long dark curls bounced slightly around her shoulders as she leaped lightly up the staircase and smiled to himself when he remembered that she was his.

* * *

Authors note: shall I continue? ;)


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Together Alone**

Chapter two:

Hey guys!  
I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I didn't think anyone was really following it but since looking at the reviews it's inspired me to write a bit more. It's only a short chapter but I promise something big will happen next. Thank you xx

* * *

It was a masked ball, splendid with all its class and secrets.

Blair wore a hauntingly beautiful black dress that flowed from her waist down. It was from the late 19th century, her favourite era. It was created for her during the American civil war when times were at their hardest. It was a relatively good time for them though. People went missing all the time and nothing was suspected. The war provided a scapegoat for them for three years, giving them the chance to live undetected and peacefully. Chuck had ordered one of the maids to fashion the dress out of a set of curtains they had owned.

She had kept it all these years. It held sentimental value for her and was overjoyed to wear it to the masked ball tonight. She wondered what Chuck's face would be like when he saw her in it. He would probably pull that infamous smirk of his and make some sexual remark of how much he appreciated the way she looked.

Blair thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the ringing of her phone. It was Serena, one of the few humans Blair actually enjoyed the company of.

"Hello?"

"Hey B, I desperately need your help! I have no shoes to match that dress I showed you yesterday and Dan's picking me up in 10 minutes. I'm freaking out!"

Ah humans and there silly little problems Blair thought before replying "Serena calm down! What about your black louboutins?"

Silence filled the phone for a few brief moments… Blair could practically hear the gears changing in Serena's head. Suddenly Serena's voice reappeared breaking the silence "Thanks B! See you tonight!"

Blair rolled her eyes before quickly adding "Wait, is that clumsy Brooklyn boy taking you"

"Yes… play nice Blair, I actually like this one. By the way, who is picking you up?" Serena asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Blair noticed Serena's plan but ignored it for her friend's sake "Chuck and I think he's just arrived, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay, bye!" Blair heard the clunk of Serena's phone shutting, signalling the end of the conversation.

Blair heard Chuck's long strides as he made his way through the penthouse and up to her room without need of an invitation.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, quite literally in this case" Blair remarked while looking over Chuck's attire. He wore a red suit with a black top underneath that matched Blair's dress perfectly. He bore his signature bow tie which was red this evening, and a devils mask to complete the outfit. He was hypotonic. Stunning in every sense of the word. Blair couldn't take her eyes off him. The way his suit fit just right and his eyes pierced her, drawing her in.

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit" Chuck remarked while casually leaning on her doorframe.

Blair managed to snap herself out of her trance just in time to catch his reply. She smiled and rose from her bed of which she was previously sitting on and walked over to her vanity and retrieve her mask for tonight. It was an elegant hand held mask, in the shape of cat eyes. It was only then Chuck noticed what she was wearing. She took his breath away. How did he get so lucky to find a girl like her so many centuries ago? Everything about her was perfect to him, her bow shaped lips, her elegant long neck, the way she can insult and compliment him in the same breath. But the most perfect thing of all was she was his.

She made her way to the door but Chuck wouldn't step aside. She stopped abruptly in front of him giving him a dirty look.

"You look beautiful tonight Blair"

The look that was previously on Blair's face melted away and was replaced with a smirk that could kill.

'You don't look too bad yourself, Bass"

Chuck gave a dark chuckle before offering his arm and they made their way to the ball looking every bit the perfect couple. They were predators and this was their playground and soon they would have their victim.

* * *

continue?


	3. Predators

**Together Alone**

Chapter three:

Hello lovely people!  
Thank you so much for your reviews, they always manage to make me smile :)  
I tried to incorporate as much advice you gave me as I could and update as quickly as possible  
So tell me what you think and here you go! xx

* * *

One long slender leg appeared out of the limousine, quickly accompanied by its pair. Chuck took Blair's hand helping her out of the sleek machine, which was parked directly out the front of the hall. They walked directly to the massive front doors without stopping to give the bouncer their names. Because let's face it… everyone knows who they are.

The doors opened and every head in the room turned. They were magnetic. People couldn't help but stare at them. Chuck noticed the wondering gazes from the guys; he saw the lust in their eyes. He couldn't help but to weave his arm around Blair's waist and pull her in staking his claim on her in a subtle way. Glaring at the men in a silent threat daring them to see what would happen if they even tried. What Chuck didn't notice is the way the girls swooned over him. The way they would all fix their hair and smooth their dresses as soon as he was in their presence.

Blair saw one lingering gaze from a particularly perky blonde out the back. Hidden behind her mask and fan, Blair couldn't tell her identity but she made a mental note to make some life endangering threat to her later.

This venue was stunning; it looked more like a castle then a hall. It has a dark atmosphere with plenty of shadowy corners. With royal blue as the main theme and long elegant candles at every corner, it was a night that was sure to kill. The place was packed with warm bodied teenagers with raised heart beats as they dance to the loud music around them.

Blair looked around at the potential prey for tonight "why are all these people here?"

"There are too many people on this earth" added chuck with a distasteful look on his face.

Just at that moment Nate walked up behind both of them and slung one arm over each "we need a new plague" agreed Nate

Earning a dark chuckle from Chuck "can always count on you for the one liner, Nathaniel"

Nate took a mock bow with a goofy grin plastered on his face before spotting one of his lacrosse friends and rushing off "Hey man, wait up!"

The humour left the conversation completely when Chuck noticed the solemn look on Blair's face and that's when he remembered. He bent down slowly and whispered in Blair's ear "I'm sorry my love" and gently kissed her temple.

~ Flash back ~

1348

"So Isabella, you'll go with Stephan, Rebecka will go with Jeffrey and I of course will be going with the knight in shining armour himself, Daniel Thompson!" Blair said with a gleam in her eye

All her minions nodded their heads obediently, hoping for even a shred of their queen's attention.

"Blair Waldorf?" A young man inquired while nervously stepping into their circle

"You have about thirty seconds" Blair replied while inspecting one of her nails

"umm we-well" he stuttered

"Twenty eight"

"It's your mum…" he said while staring at the ground. Blair's eyes shot up.

This was the time of the black plague. Although they were higher class, death makes exceptions for no one. They avoided it as best as they could but this plague was ruthless killing everyone in its path. It's a quick but painful death, must victims dying within the first three days. First comes the swelling, vomiting and a painful fever. Then the blotches, spasms and uncontrollable shaking. Lastly, you know you're near the end when the buboes that ooze black puss appear.

Blair watched her mother die, she felt useless. It didn't matter what she did, nothing worked. Eventually the sickness spread and Elizabeth died three days later. It was one of the most traumatic experiences of Blair's life, at least it was until she found out the same thing was going to happen to her.

Her minions were shocked and her friends devastated. How could their queen contract something so common? She always seemed untouchable, strong, and even unworldly. They set off on a mission, determined to find a cure to save their Queen. They searched frantically, making sacrifices to god's, paying the best doctors in town to be at her beck and call, giving her special flowers and herbs believed to cure this god awful decease but nothing seemed to work. Until one day her most devoted minion stumbled upon something…

*Knock, Knock*

"Blair?" Mary called while cautiously opening the solid wooden door to Blair's room "Are you in here?"

Blair opened her heavy eye lids slowly but was so weak that she no longer was able to speak.

"I have brought my friend, Harry" Mary said while anxiously tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear "He's going to help you Blair, you're going to be Queen again… Just don't fight it, Okay?"

Blair saw Harry's dark shadow loom over her. There was something different about Harry, something dark. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She could no longer hold her eyes open and that's when she felt it. A sharp pain in the left side of her neck and then her consciousness was slowly drawn from her.

And that's when Blair died and her life truly begun.

~ End of Flashback ~

Blair slowly came to her senses. She could feel the tingles on her skin from were Chuck's lips had recently been. She looked up and saw his worried brown eyes staring down at her intensely.

"I'm alright" she promised

"How about we go get something to drink" Chuck suggested while winking and running his hand up her back with a dangerous look on his face

"How about that perky blonde that was practically trying to have eye sex with you as we walked in, that'll cheer me up for sure" Blair said rolling her eyes and glaring at the person in question

Chuck buried his face in the crook of her neck "naw that's cute are you jealous my love? Chuck whispered in a teasing way

"I don't do cute and I definitely don't do jealous" she huffed before stalking towards her victim like predator hunts its prey

"Oh I love it when you're bitchy Blair" he sneered following her into the crowds of people

The scene was set, the plan was made, all that was left was the execution

* * *

Shall I go on? And remember reviews make me dance ;)


	4. Inevitable

**Together Alone**

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They helped me a lot and I'm trying to take all the advice you gave me on board. I'm trying really hard to update quickly but life just keeps getting in the way and I had trouble figuring out where my story was going but I think I've got it all sorted now so I'll try to update a bit quicker this time. This chapter has a little bit of M in it but it's my first try at writing smut so any pointers would be great. Please review if you have the time because it really helps and motivates me to write more  
Thanks guys! xx

* * *

They are nothing like you would suspect. The stereotypical vampire is actually quite humorous in comparison. The iconic image of pale skin and bright white fangs. Always lurking in the dark, sleeping in coffins, slightly socially awkward and their biggest weakness is an onion. Ironic really, truthfully they are the most outgoing confident charming people you will ever meet. Normally found amongst the more successful people, they thrive in the normal world and live among us undetected from the oblivious mortals they feed off of.

They prey on the weak, the vulnerable and the gullible. They have everything to gain and nothing to lose, and the necessary skills to get what they want. They're manipulative, strong and cunning. The perfect predator in every sense of the word.

They admire the world they live in and adapt to its ever changing ways. They respect the life around them and understand that without the survival of mankind their existence would not be possible.

Death has no respect for age, it can come any time, any place. Jenny Humphrey was no exception. Death came in a form of a handsome young man, ironically wearing a mask of the devil. His words were persuasive and she was drawn to his charm. It was no surprise that when he invited her for a 'chat' on the rooftop there was no hesitation on her part.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jenny asked batting her overly large fake eyelashes forging innocents

"I think you know talking wasn't exactly what I had in mind" Chuck spoke alluringly, looking down at the naive youth before him

Jenny could tell something wasn't right. The way Chuck was looking at her made her feel uneasy. It was almost like he was hungry for something, for what she did not know. However she was blinded by his allure and almost felt compelled to comply with whatever he wanted. "Fine with me" Jenny flung herself into the dark man in front of her without an ounce of reluctance.

"Not yet my dear, we wouldn't want you to get cold now, would we?" Chuck said gently prying the girl off him

"What do you mean?" jenny looked up in confusion "I feel fine and it's warm out tonight"

Blair appeared out of the shadows with a cat like smirk on her face "Oh Bass, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Must have slipped my mind"

Jenny looked uncomfortable and slowly started backing up towards the labyrinth of stairs from which they came from. "I swear Blair I didn't know it was Chuck. It was the mask… Yes the mask! I would never be-betray… I mean he lead me up here after all!"

"Shut her up please" Chuck groaned "I can't deal with her feeble whining"

"shhhh, shhhh" Blair stared deep into the girls eyes while cupping her delicate little face in her hands "It's okay Little J, you're not going to remember any of this. Don't be scared we're not going to kill you. This will only hurt a little and then we'll send you on your way to the rest of your pathetic little life"

Jenny stared into Blair's alluring brown eyes and noticed that around her pupils a tinge of bright red could be seen. Blair's words had put her at ease, making her unnaturally calm. She saw Blair's head swiftly swerve and make contact with the pulse point on the side of her neck. During the act Blair's eyes flickered up to Chuck's and Chuck swore he had never seen a more seductive thing in his life.

The silence seemed to connect them in a way words never could. Without saying a word Chuck sank his fangs into the opposite side of their victim's neck all the while never breaking eye contact with Blair. A single perfect drop of blood tickled down the girl's slender neck, breaking the flawlessness of her skin. It was only when they could feel the life starting to drain out of her did they finally release their hold.

The silence was broken by Chuck's deep voice first "and why exactly are we letting this one live?" he inquired

"They have become suspicious" Blair retracted her fangs elegantly while at the same time the redness from her eyes slowly dyed down enough for her contacts to conceal her secret "I believe we are being hunted. Did you not notice that the party's venue was changed at the last minute to this castle wear the grounds have once been blessed?"

"Yes I noticed, but I didn't think they would be so foolish to believe those rumours" Chuck said while flicking a piece of stray hair away from his eyes "the stupidity of this race astounds me everyday"

Blair straightened his bow tie for him, taking extra time to appreciate the shape of his chest. "Well you know what they say, every generation is getting du-"but she never got to finish her sentence because of the most welcome interruption of Chuck's thumb gently wiping the left over blood from the bottom of her bow shaped lips.

He ran the back of that same hand along the well-structured check bones and into her soft silky hair. He stared at her with an intensity that gave Blair shivers. She suddenly felt self-conscious knowing that he was looking at her… really looking at her.

"So beautiful" he whispered. He couldn't help but lower his lips to hers to collect the remainder of the blood by ever so softly kissing her. The kiss sent shocks through both their bodies reminding them that this is it; this is what it felt like to be in love.

Chuck slowly retreated his hand and returned back to his original place. He gazed down at the object of his affections and saw her slowly reopen her eyes. He could tell she was just as affected by the kiss as he was by the soft panting that was coming from her mouth.

He was just about to turn and re-join the party when quicker than a blink of an eye she was on him. Kissing him with so much passion it threw him and took him a few seconds to catch up. She couldn't restrain herself; her need was much too desperate. She couldn't get close enough to him, clawing at his back and grabbing onto his hair just to get that little bit closer. It wasn't enough though and soon Chuck's restraint had vanished. Using his strength and speed he shoved Blair into the nearest pillar, holding both her legs on either side of his hips and started kissing her passionately, all the while grinding against where she needed it most. A tiny whimper came from Blair followed by her plead "Please… oh god…. Chuck!"

"Have I ever told you how sexy my name sounds coming from your lips" His hot breath hit her neck and she felt her eyes immediately roll to the back of her head

His hand slowly trailed along one of her slender legs and teased her by playing with the sides of her panties. She bit her lip and pushed her hips forward trying to get as much friction as possible but it wasn't enough. Blair couldn't stand this pleasurable torture anymore and used her strength to push Chuck to the ground and pin his hands above his head. She 'accidently' landed on Chuck's most sensitive area causing him to let out a low moan from the back of his throat.

Their chests heaved against each other's. Blair took this opportunity to get the upper hand by running hers along his manhood earning an uninhibited growl from Chuck as an electric shock went through his whole body.

It was at that moment that they heard a creak from the door leading to the rooftop. It took them both off-guard, normally they could hear a rat squeak a mile away if the wanted to, but they were so caught up in their passion that the persons presence went undetected until now. Chuck instinctively swapped positions with Blair quickly using his speed and held her close to his chest to conceal her identity.

"Leave" he commanded

"Oh sorry man I was just looking for my sister" Dan apologized. He was just about to turn and leave when he caught sight of a wave of blonde hair "Jenny?"

* * *

any good? don't forget, reviews make me dance! ;)


End file.
